Chick
Chicks are penguins that are actually babies. Instead of acting like Human babies, they mostly waddle around like most penguins, except with a parent. They are not to be confused with Mwa Mwa Penguins who are just Adelie Penguins pretending to be chicks, or Dime Penguins, who do not have feathers. How to Distinguish between Mwa Mwa Penguins and Chicks If your wondering how to tell between a Mwa Mwa Penguin, and a Chick, here's things you should look for. * Chicks should be covered in down, instead of adult feathers. * Mwa Mwas will say things like "chews on tosies", and whine for parents, while Chicks will just stay silent for the first few months. * Chicks don't go to the pet shop. They live with their actual parents. * When Chicks do start talking, they will eventually talk like normal penguins. :* However, it should be noted that Chicks do talk like Mwa Mwa Penguins for a while, but this is until they learn proper English. After that, nothing. ::* Unlike Mwa Mwa's though, Chicks want to learn english. * Chicks can't waddle easily for the first few months, while Mwa Mwa Penguins can do this with ease. * Chicks, even at an early age, are usually smarter than Mwa Mwa Penguins. * Like any bird, chicks hatch from eggs. Mwa Mwa Penguins have pretended to come via live birth. Don't believe them. * Chicks do not need servants. Their parents feed them just fine. * Even the biggest chicks are smaller than the smallest Mwa Mwas (they're cuter too). * Mwa Mwa wear clothes; but chicks only wear hats. * Except on a few occasions, Chicks don't usually scream their heads off. Notable Chicks * Edward: G's little brother. * Baby N.: Ninjinian's baby brother. * Alexander: Another of on G's baby brothers. * Emmett: Coool31's son * LiveWire: ZapWire's brother. * Jessica: Maddieworld's (adopted) daughter * Jacob Monte Captio is Sancho Monte Captio's genius son. * Everworld: First chick to get a Pengu Award * Martha Wish: Flywish's (adopted) daughter * Stompfighter: Pigma55's adopted son. * Manbu4: Manbu3's son. (who's the mother?) * BooBoo Chick: Jake Lovesfish's Little Brother * WolfBlood: http://clubpenguinfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Madeline_Cadencia_SummersMadeline's younger and actual ''form. Dime Penguins Dime Penguins are penguin who hatched too early, and therefore have no feathers. Trivia * Khanz Penguin chicks normally hatch grumpy. * Dorkugese chicks are given their glasses right after hatching, since their species is ''born with poor eyesight, due to years of adaptation. * Fun fact: Penguin birth certificates, by law, are required to list both when they were laid and when they hatched. Their hatching date is considered the day they were "born", and would also be their "birthday". * In hospitals, babies are born in hatcheries, not maternity wards. If penguins lay their eggs at a hospital, they are put in a Hatchary/Incubator to keep warm until they hatch, where the parents pick them up. **However, most penguins do it old-school. Penguins of all species (69%) prefer to care for their eggs themselves, as part of ancient custom. They hold them on their feet to keep them warm, because penguins are to fat to sit on a nest. That, and the ground is cold. * It is rumored that dropping eggs in frigid snow during incubation results in an oddly behaved penguin. The odd dispositions of Explorer, Jake Lovesfish, Koobly Khan, Mah Boi (penguin), Winston, Wako, Max Sparkade and Madeline were all caused by this. ** The Lesson: NEVER drop your egg. EVER. YOU DON'T WANT TO RAISE AN EXPLORER, DO YOU?! I thought so! ** Jason And Mabel's Lesson: NEVER EVER Drop Your இணഊ෴ing Egg EVER. YOU DON'T WANT TO RAISE AN IDIOT LIKE EXPLORER OR MAX, DO YOU?!?! We Thought So. * Chicks usually enjoy teasing Mwa Mwa Penguins. Mwa Mwa Penguins usually try and do it back, but they usually get PWNED! * Willy the Penguin was given his green cap when he hatched, and it was just a little too big at the time. He has now grown into it. * when Flywish hatched, some snowball war ended. *Penguins do not lay unfertilized eggs nor do we know how the eggs are fertilized. *Alpha chicks are rarely born with special powers and they are taken to a lab to do a search about them. Gallery File:Egg_for_chicks.svg|A chick's egg A.jpg|A VERY happy chick younger Mr Cow2.PNG|Mr Cow2's chick Category:Penguins Category:Chicks